ABSTRACT ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The DC-HUB Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Georgi Petkov, Center Director and Principal Investigator of the overall project. Drs. Robert Wake, John Malysz, and Viktor Yarotskyy will serve as members of the Executive Committee of the Core, which will maintain oversight and coordinate the whole project including work planned in the individual research project and activities planned as Educational Enrichment Program. The Core will also ensure planned activities are initiated in a timely manner and executed as described in the research plan, interactions are facilitated among investigators and positive educational experiences are provided to students and others. Further, the Core will coordinate all communications with NIDDK program staff, the George M. O?Brien Urology Cooperative Research Centers Program, and the KURe Program. In addition, the Core will manage the overall budget of the Center. Most importantly, the mission of the administrative core is to support each Center investigator in conducting productive research. The Core will be responsible for coordinating communication among the Center?s multiple investigators, collaborators, and consultants located on the University of Tennessee Health Science Center (UTHSC) campus. This includes scheduling meetings (in-person and via phone/video-conference) to discuss projects. The Core will supervise coordination of all meetings, including setting meeting agendas and recording meeting minutes. A website for the DC-HUB Center will be established to facilitate communication and to share scientific information. This website will post all agendas, meeting minutes, and presentations. Additionally, the Core will create mechanisms for monitoring, selecting, and replacing Center professional and technical personnel. The Core will work closely with the members of the Internal Advisory Board, Drs. Alex Dopico, Jay Fowke, and Jonathan Jaggar and the External Advisory Board, consisting of world-renowned leaders in the field, Drs. Alan Wein, Karl-Eric Andersson, and Thomas Keane. The Core will be responsible for coordinating the Educational Enrichment Activities of the Center including a Summer Student Research Program, a series of invited lectures, and workshops in benign urology. These educational and outreach activities will be managed by Mr. David Clark, administrative staff person to Dr. Petkov. The staff person will work with UTHSC personnel, Office for Research, and the Dean?s Office in the College of Pharmacy to ensure successful activity planning and completion. The DC-HUB Center?s website will advertise programs and disseminate related information to the general scientific community. Finally, the Core will maintain oversight of all Center budgeting and reporting requirements, including auditing of specific expenses and communicating with NIDDK about the annual budget and progress reports. The Core also will ensure all appropriate paperwork and reports are filed with the IACUC and IRB at UTHSC.